The Battle at Crestfall
|commanders1 = *Admiral Daelin Proudmoore **Captain Derek Proudmoore † *Kurdran Wildhammer |commanders2 = *Dal'rend Blackhand *Maim Blackhand |forces1 = *Human Footmen *High Elven Archers *High Elven Rangers *Knights *Knights of the Silver Hand *Human Magi *High Elven Ballistae *Dwarven Demolition Squads *Gnomish Flying Machines *Human Battleships *Human Frigates *High Elven Destroyers *Gnomish Submarines |forces2 = *Orc Grunts *Forest Troll Axethrowers *Forest Troll Berserkers * Two Headed Ogre Warriors *Ogre-Magi *Death Knights *Orcish Catapults *Goblin Sappers *Goblin Zeppelins *Ogre Juggernauts *Troll Destroyers *War Sea Turtles |casual1 = Moderate *Captain Derek Proudmoore |casual2 = Massive, complete destruction of the Orcish Navy }}The Battle at Crestfall was a large battle between the Alliance of Lordaeron and the Orcish Horde during the Second War. Despite heavy casualties, the Alliance succeeded in destroying the Horde's naval power and forced them to retreat after the destruction of Alterac. Briefing With the destruction of Alterac, the Orcish armies in the north have staged a massive retreat. '' ''Admiral Proudmoore sends word that Gnomish Submarines have located the Horde's main naval base near Crestfall. '' ''Proudmoore believes that the Orcs plan to launch the remainder of their armada and retreat to the mainland of Azeroth. '' ''Lord Lothar has ordered that you destroy the base at Crestfall before the fleet can escape. Objectives *''Destroy Orc Transports'' *''Destroy all Oil Derricks'' (Platforms) *''Destroy all Shipyards'' Background The Alliance's first problem was feeding the large number of troops stationed inside the base, so the construction of two more farms was urgently necessary. These they placed at the northern opening to impede enemy landing parties. Then their workers went to work in the mine; the resulting flow of income went for training of even more peasants. During this time, they gathered all of their forces safely inside the base and brought their ships close to shore with a flying machine overhead to watch for enemy giant turtles. With this new threat in mind, they raised a gnomish inventor laboratory for the construction of more fliers, and eventually their own submersible craft. Preparations for defense were completed with several towers along the northern perimeter of town. The next task was to collect oil for a naval force. Fliers reported a barren island far to the north with a dark patch on its side, so they loaded up a transport with two ballistae and a peasant in preparation for building on it. By that time they had another flier in the air, which escorted the transport and two oil tankers to the island, approaching it from the west side to avoid detection. After they had landed, a tower was quickly raised on a small patch of flat ground that would allow giant turtles to be spotted and sunk by the ballistae. On the north end of the island, a refinery was built at the same time as the tankers constructed a platform over the oil. When the task had been completed, a second shipyard went up on the west side of the island and they began constructing submarines at both. While waiting for the submarines, their ships sailed out to the northeast, escorted by a flier, to remove an enemy oil platform and stanch their flow of oil. This would help ensure that the sea remained clear after their subs had had their fun sinking ships and turtles. More fliers were constructed as spotters for the subs, and once their naval power had been reduced to flotsam, a foundry was built for the construction of battleships. These vessels were then fitted with the best cannons and armor they could make, and a flotilla of six sailed out to pound the enemy coastline. They were very careful to draw the Horde's catapults to shore, where they were much easier to destroy. Next went the towers guarding their shoreline structures, and finally the structures themselves. Aftermath Crestfall was the Orcish Horde's main naval base. Now, though, it has been rebuilt, and many farmers, mercenaries, and boaters make their home here. These people do not like strangers—some visitors are nearly shot when approaching a town at night on this island. The riflemen are constantly on guard, for the naga have been plaguing them recently. Rumors abound that a large naga force, under a warlord called Zethresh, hides near Crestfall’s west shore. Zethresh reputedly seeks to cleanse the ocean and her isles of human encroachment. References Category:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness human campaign